<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same Headlines (again, again, and again) by Mirror_Face (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676062">The Same Headlines (again, again, and again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mirror_Face'>Mirror_Face (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Maybe) Vent Style, Character Analysis, Character Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mirror_Face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Invincibility is only an illusion.</p><p>And bravery is just a face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same Headlines (again, again, and again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's like 12. I'm tired. I only right RWBY when I'm tired.</p><p>Pyrrha needs more character studies written about her. She's quite fascinating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pyrrha Nikos was the invincible girl. It was the first thing that people thought of when they saw her face. Pyrrha Nikos, the genius prodigy of fighting. She won four tournaments. She fought with a spear and shield. That was what they thought of when people saw her face. Accomplishments, facts. Article headlines from the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The Invincible Girl’, Pyrrha had always despised that nickname. It put her to a higher pedestal, an unreachable level that no one else will strive to reach. A mortal named ‘God’ and blasted into the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too high up, where Pyrrha stood. And she had never been the biggest fan of heights. (though she could never tell anyone that, lest she breaks the image of power and immortality that surrounds herself)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s all she was, titles, awards. That’s what she was to everyone, despite how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. Jaune, who she always said was different, was the same as everyone else. He still put her up on a high pedestal, she could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(instead, she admired Jaune for different reasons. his shamelessness, the fact that he’s confident enough to be a coward, all the ways that he’s honest to himself. all in a way that Pyrrha couldn’t)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was just a broken record. Praise and praise and praise- heaped upon medals and posters with her face plastered on them. All of those people who knew her name. They always told her that she was incredible, going to win. They thought they were helping, all innocent words, but it was just extra pressure.Until her shoulders were so weighed down by others’ hopes and dreams that her own became the dead weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad existence. A sad cycle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could’ve broken it, the looping cycle that wouldn’t stop and told her to just keep winning. But she was afraid. Afraid of losing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winning was a concept with so little to gain after she’d won too many times. But losing was different. Losing had value- and her giving up would upset so many people, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(or maybe she was letting all the praise get to her head)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha Nikos never wanted to be invincible. She just wanted to be mortal- be told that she had flesh and blood too, that she was allowed to feel pain. But despite all of her feelings, she never stopped winning, she couldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself </span>
  </em>
  <span>from winning. Because she was afraid. So she kept herself in that cycle of ‘keep winning’ until-</span>
</p><p><br/><span>she wasn’t invincible (a fact that Pyrrha had forgotten oh-so-long ago).</span> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(sorry gods of Danganronpa, I shall not sin like this again)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>